Capacitors are common devices used in electronics, such as integrated circuits, and particularly semiconductor-based technologies. One common capacitor structure includes metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors. A high K factor (also known as dielectric constant or “κ”) dielectric material may be desirable to enhance capacitance. Ta2O5 is one example of a high K factor dielectric, but it inherently oxidizes other capacitor components when oxygen from the dielectric diffuses. The diffused oxygen can form undesired interfacial dielectrics that reduce an effective dielectric constant for the capacitor construction. The diffused oxygen can also oxidize a capacitor electrode and reduce its conductivity. Diffused oxygen might otherwise degrade performance of capacitor components. Use of other oxygen containing high K dielectric materials has proved to create similar problems.